1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to wire and cable. More specifically, it relates to a systems, composition and method for applying the composition to wire and cable for all applications requiring a reduction in coefficient of friction and pulling force required for installation.
2. Description of Related Art
A wire or cable generally consists of one or more internal conductors and an insulator that envelopes internal conductors. The insulator may be made of insulating materials such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC) or polyethylene (PE). During installation of these wires or cables, increased effort is required to pull the wires or cables through the conduit due to friction between the materials involved. This friction also may result in damage of the wire or cable during the installation process.
Currently, various methods are used to minimize the coefficient of friction on the surface of the wire or cable to reduce the amount of pulling force required. One method involves incorporating lubricating agents into the insulating material during the manufacturing process of the wire or cable, specifically, prior to cooling of the insulating material. However, this method often requires lubricating agents to be impregnated or infused into the insulating material at a high temperature, which adversely affects the chemical, physical, and electrical properties of the wire or cable. Another method involves hand application of lubricating agents by hand prior to installation of the wire or cable at a job site. But this method is time consuming, labor intensive, and requires additional material to be on the job site during cable installation.
Therefore, a need exists for a composition and method for reducing coefficient of friction in a wire or cable that does not require mixing, impregnation, or infusion into the insulating material and has minimal impact on the chemical properties of the surface material.